What a Vacation
by hungrypenguin
Summary: Elizabeth Warren is about to get an interesting run in with the boys from the reservation, Bella, and the Cullens. Will she live through it? Well, that's hard to say since she's already dead. I had fun making my own Cullen type character so lets see how they mix. This happens during book 2 New Moon .
1. I'm off

AN: I changed a few things. I didn't think it made as much sense where the last one was headed.

Chapter 1

The wind swept through my hair as I ran, more like flew, through the green forest that surrounded me. A hawk was startled out of his perch on the tree above me and took to the sky with an indignant cry. I was getting closer. I heard them talking to each other, they were playing by the river a mile up from me. I scanned the trees ahead to make sure any birds would not alert my presence and continued on with a smile forming on my cold lips. I circled around north so they would not be warned by my scent as the breeze whistled through the trees. I stopped just close enough to observe for a bit. Three gray wolves were wrestling with each other, young males just kicked out of their pack. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a moment, breathing in deeply, and when they opened my black eyes smiled and I lunged.

I walked in my house and saw Charles sitting on the sofa watching the TV without the volume on. His red locks resembled his fiery tone as he replaced the words the actors said. Oh good, another action show turned into a melodrama. I looked at my watch to see that it was only two o'clock.

"Skipping school today, Charlie?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"One ought to skip school every once in a while, especially when that while just happens to fall on a blood drive day," he responded in a British accent.

"Fair enough," I said. He was overly cautious at times since he was the most recent to come to live as a 'carnivore' as we called it. We were the only clan we knew of that weren't cannibals (an inside joke). "So who is the unlucky chap today?" I questioned, referring to the show he was watching.

"Mr. Boon. He was a race car driver, but after his wife left him he became distraught and couldn't continue, he is now a chronicle depressant. Care to watch? It is more interesting than the one yesterday with the daughter who turns out to be an assassin."

"No thanks. Is this Mr. Boon British though?"

"Yes, he was raised in Manchester and brought to the States to live with his uncle when his parents died."

"Sometimes I wish I had your creativity Chuck," I said as I ruffled his hair and headed towards the stairs.

"Well it's easy when the story is right in front of you," he laughed. "By the way, how were the squirrels biting today?"

"Well if it's squirrels you are interested in, I would stay away. They looked more ferocious than usual. The wolves were fun though, just don't tell Ara," I said already upstairs. As I fell on my bed and closed my eyes I heard him say, "Don't worry. I can keep a secret." I smiled and remained there wishing that I could sleep.

I stayed frozen like that, listening to Charlie's commentary on the show until the front door opened. Ana and Will were back from teaching at the local high school. I reluctantly got up and went to talk to them.

"Hey guys, how were your students today?"

"I just don't get how those kids keep setting things on fire. I almost was not able to put it out before the alarm went off," Will sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was too nice of a guy to seriously punish the problem students in his chemistry class.

"Well at least you managed to put it out. I would be worried of losing my temper with them. And you, Ara?" I prodded.

"Great. They all did very well on their quiz today. It always makes me so excited when they enjoy history," she smiled and sat next to Will.

"It's easy for you since you just have to tell your life story," Will complained. "I just have little pyro minions that run haywire everywhere."

"Oh honey, just assert yourself a bit more and it won't happen," Ara said with an encouraging smile. Will hates confrontation.

"Don't worry. They will get over it. Just a stupid teenage phase," I added.

Then they looked at me. "You went hunting today. You couldn't wait for the rest of us? What are you planning?" Will asked rubbing a hand over his face. My twin brother knew me as well as I did.

I smiled innocently as I said, "well you know how I mentioned traveling to see the coast for a while?"

"But now?" they asked simultaneously.

"Why not? It's March and I wanted to leave in January. I don't plan on being gone for more than a few months. Without a job or school at the moment, I am just bored here," I pleaded.

"WAIT! Did you just say that you weren't going to be at my graduation?" Charlie asked from the other room, furious. He reminded me of an angry Scottish man.

"I will come out for it, don't worry, but even so, I've seen you walk plenty of times."

At this he came into the room and fixed me with his 'oh no you don't' stare. "You are not leaving me alone with these old, serious folk. You are the only sane one here," he said still in a British accent.

" Hey! Who are you calling old?" said Will.

"I won't be gone as long as last time, I promise," I responded to Charlie, ignoring my brother. I left for a year and this was before cell phones so I never stayed in contact with them. Sometimes I forget how others can be worried about me. "You won't even miss me, well maybe just a little." I went over to give him a noogie.

"Is that the real reason you want to go out now because you feel you have an obligation to John and any of his descendants? You know, being near them will only bring trouble," Will said.

"I know. I'll admit I wanted to see them one last time. They just look so much like him. But this time I promise I will stay away from Sacramento. It is still hard, but it's getting easier."

"At least you talked to him one last time and sorted things out before he…"Ara couldn't say it. Died, John died. I just couldn't help the thought, the desire of seeing him again, youthful and energetic.

"Well I should go now." I started walking out of the perfectly clean kitchen.

"We haven't even agreed yet," Ara pointed out.

"Do you need me to use it?" I asked referring to my powers.

"Fine, just don't forget us this time," Will agreed.

"Deal."

I drove my Pagani through Washington State marveling at the beauty that surrounded me. I loved Montana, but there was so more life in the evergreen state. I started at the north coast near Canada and slowly made my way down. I quenched my curiosity for what fish tasted like, and ugh it was too cold. The shark was no better, I should have known. At least it was an adventure.

When I reached Seattle I sighed to myself. It was my favorite big city in the western US and of course I had to visit my favorite shop. I walked into the public market as the rain poured down and went to the poster shop downstairs. I found a picture of Indiana Jones from the Temple of Doom and a great Mad Max one to add to my collection at home. After two more days I headed south again along the coast.

I headed inland for a bit. It had been two weeks since my last hunt and I heard some news about some bears being sighted near Forks, not even a dot on the map. Well, if I could help out in any way possible then why not? I am the sort of person who loves helping others; it's sort of like a moral obligation.

When I finally arrived near the town I parked my car on a side road and got out. I ran for a bit looking for the scent of a bear, but all I could find were some deer so I settled with that. They really don't taste the same though. On my way back to the car I took a more scenic route and happened upon a scent that I knew very well and yet was very surprised to find. There was a vampire around here. Curious as to who it was I followed the trail and came to a meadow.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2

On the other side of the field I saw the vampire; an olive toned chap with black hair. He was not alone. Facing him was a girl, human. I didn't have a very good feeling about this and with my ethic code I could not just tolerate watching the death of an innocent girl. If need be I could make her promise silence on the whole ordeal. He stepped closer yet again and I could hear her threaten him about some Edward, but it did not make a difference. Even though she might know him, I always think it is best to ask for forgiveness later.

The vampire turned towards me as I rushed him. In an instant I was between him and the girl who gave a gasp and almost fainted. "Hello," I said. "I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?"

The red-eyed vampire was certainly not happy to see me, an unknown threat. "I believe you are. So if you wouldn't mind," he said as he tried to move around me.

I crouched a bit and growled at him bearing my teeth to show I mean business. "I do mind. I mind very much that you were planning on harming this young woman behind me. Don't you ever feel remorse for your actions? You are taking innocent lives you cur!"

"Quite interesting," he mused. "I don't believe I have ever met one such as yourself. Do you realize that I am only being natural? I do see that you have the same eyes as those vampires who only consume animals. Bella, do you know who this is?" he smiled.

"Ok well I will give you one chance. Leave now or I will kill you myself. The fact alone that you know this girl and still have no reservations is tipping the glass." I growled louder.

Then he leaped at me and I grabbed his arms while swinging in a circle and throwing him away from me. He landed near the edge of the meadow with dirt and grass flying every which way. The sound was like a boulder falling down a mountain. I made to run at him when I heard a branch snap in the trees to my right and quickly looked at the source. My mouth fell open.

There were five horse-sized wolves in the trees slowly moving into the clearing. I could not believe my eyes, werewolves if I dared say it. In all my years I had never seen one, but have heard the tales. I was unsure of what to do. If I ran surely they would chase me, but I didn't think I could take on five at once. Then, I saw the leader look towards the other vampire and had the feeling that I could get out of this. I laughed to myself, how stupid I was. I was never in any danger as long as my words worked on them, and I didn't see why they wouldn't. Still I did not move.

When all five were out of the trees and saw that I still did not move, did not look remotely scared, for I closed my mouth, they seemed unsure of themselves. To tip the balance I decided to communicate with them. "Excuse me great warriors," I said. It is always best to flatter the opponent. "I am Elizabeth Warren. I mean no harm to you or any who you protect, but that one on the other hand, feel free to have your way with him." I was pointing. "So basically, do not attack me, but that murderer cowering in his boots." The wolves still looked slightly conflicted, but I knew they saw what happened and they surely would not attack me for they were forced to heed my words.

The vampire went running and the wolves followed in pursuit, but I did not fail to notice the copper colored one who looked at Bella with recognition. I then looked towards the brown haired girl about to burst into tears. I walked closer to her and she retreated.

"Bella, is it? Please call me Liz. I was not lying to the wolves just now. Are you alright?"

She sniffed and nodded, looking into my golden eyes. She then did the most unexpected thing, she smiled. "Bella, seriously, are you alright? Are you in shock?"

"A bit," she confessed, but she still smiled slightly. How odd.

"Well we should get you out of here, just in case they don't do their job properly, though I don't see why they wouldn't. If you want I can walk you home. Speaking of home, where is that?"

"I live in Forks. My truck…" she said turning around and heading towards the greenery.

"Well I hope your truck isn't too far." I felt too comfortable with her. I felt comfortable with all humans, but she just seemed so lost and I could not just leave her there.

"I don't know if you trust me or not, but I could give you a lift to your truck. You don't seem like you are that stable for walking." And as if to prove my point she stumbled. I quickly caught her by the elbow. She seemed shocked at my temperature and I mentally berated myself. I am too quick to forget how different I am at times.

"But how will you find it? I don't even exactly remember how to get there?"

"Simple. Just follow the yellow brick road, also known as your scent." She fell again and so without consent I flung her onto my back and said, "Hold on. I don't want you falling. Oh and you can close your eyes if you get motion sickness." Bella nodded and buried her face into my back as she held tight to my neck.

It took longer than it otherwise would have for her trail was everywhere, but we quickly made it back to her truck. A sixties, red Chevy. Nice style. I set her down on the ground gently. She was sitting and I sat next to her.

"I know this is a bit sudden, sorry for taking liberties back there. I really do hate my kind sometimes, who you seem to know. Were you friends with that guy?" I asked pointing behind me.

"Not friends. I met him last year. His friend tried to kill me." The girl then flexed her wrist and I saw the scar of a bite mark on there.

"Woah, hold on! Are you saying that you were bitten? How are you still human? And you have some guts standing up to him, but how do you know of us in the first place?"

She smiled and said, "You ask as many questions as I do. Well it's a long story."  
"How about I tell you mine if you tell me yours?" I offered.

"Deal. Well, it started last year…" Bella began. The whole thing seemed a bit painful to relive since every time she said Edward she seemed to fall apart. If he was so wonderful what did he do to make her like this?

"I am so sorry," I said when she finished. I felt like hugging her, but I wasn't sure how she would feel about that so I restrained myself.

Bella seemed eager to change the subject when the tale was up. "So how old are you and where are you from?"

"I don't know if you will believe this, but I was born in 1758, which would make me 258 years old. If you are asking for my physical age then I'm 20. I was born in Boston, but my family lives in Kalispell, Montana." Her eyes went wide and I laughed.

"So you have a family?"

"Yes. If you would like I can start from the beginning. That would better answer your questions." Bella nodded. "I was born during the French-Indian war with my twin William. I had an older sister and a younger brother. Will and I were attached at the hip. I would always sneak out of the house and play with him in the orchard instead of doing embroidery. I should have been born a boy. It is only through my diary that I remembered my human life though.

"My brother and I died on June 28, 1778 at the Battle of Monmouth in the Revolutionary War. Will signed up for the revolution as soon as it started and I followed him soon after, dressing as a boy. My regiment finally was placed near his during that battle and we both were injured. The likeliness of us surviving infection after the bullets were removed were slim during that time and I had already suffered much blood loss.

"Ara, whose full name is Aranck Achak, was turned in 1584 when vampires attacked the colony of Roanoke. She's Native American and barely escaped the attack, but in the frenzy she was bitten and forgotten. Her friend helped her get away, but when she awoke she killed him before she realized what she was. Horrified at herself she ran away from all she knew. Starting then, Ara decided that she would never again take a human life.

She lived off the animals in the forest and she ran from any she came across. Her desire for company led her to the battlefields searching for one who would have died anyways. That was when she found me and Will. He fit her description and his handsome face was too innocent to let go to waste so she chanced it, the process of turning a human.

"Will would not agree unless she also found and saved me. We were in contact with each other, but despite his forceful letters I did not leave. I was very good at convincing others to give me what I wanted. So here I am."

"What have you done since then?" Bella asked.

"There were only two other main changes besides for the moving around. One was my happening upon a human baby, who I decided to raise. The other was the coincidental meeting of Charles, who became my second brother.

"Baby?" she asked.

Knowing this would lead to another very long explanation I said, "How about I tell you the next time we see each other? Don't you have a home to get back to?"

"Charlie! Right, he will be worried sick. My dad," she explained.

"Well hop to it girlie. That is if you are feeling well enough to drive?"

"I'm fine."

"Then I will be on my way." I stood up with her.

"Where are you going?" Her voice became slightly anxious and her heart rate sped up.

"No. I am more afraid for them. Laurent could still be out there," she admitted.

"Oh don't worry about those guys. There is no way that wimp made it past the first round with that many on his tail. I am just lucky I can manipulate people with my words; otherwise I would probably be toast also."

AN: Let me know what you think. I will keep writing, but I might forget to put up the new chapters.


End file.
